The First
by Maria A.O
Summary: Asal kalian tahu saja, dulu Kyuhyun dan aku belum begitu dekat seperti sekarang. Kalau diingat-ingat, hubungan kami berdua bahkan terlihat seperti kedua orang yang saling membenci. -All written in Sungmin's POV! KyuMin  brothership  Don't like don't read-


**Sungmin's POV**

_Annyeong_, Sungmin _imnida_. Aku adalah salah satu anggota dari grup _boy band_ asal Korea yang terkenal, yaitu Super Junior. Aku sangat menyukai _member-member_ di Super Junior, aku menganggap mereka seperti keluargaku sendiri. Perlakuan mereka kepadaku juga hangat. Itulah yang membuatku betah untuk tetap berkarir bersama mereka.

Super Junior tidak terkenal hanya karena lagu-lagunya saja, berbagai _pairing_ yang tercipta antar sesama _member_ pun menjadi terkenal.

KyuMin, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Itulah salah satu _pairing_ yang paling diminati oleh E.L.F. Aku menjadi tersanjung. Walaupun kami berdua tidak banyak melakukan_ skinship_ di atas panggung, tetapi mereka tetap mempercayai eksistensi kami sebagai pasangan. Ya, sebenarnya kami memang sepasang _couple_, namun sikap kami berdua di depan publik tetap membuat kami terlihat sebagai _Hyung_ dan _Dongsaeng_ yang akrab.

Asal kalian tahu saja, dulu Kyuhyun dan aku belum begitu dekat seperti sekarang. Kalau diingat-ingat, hubungan kami berdua bahkan terlihat seperti kedua orang yang saling membenci.

Ah… cerita itu sudah lama sekali.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Title: <strong>The First_

_**Rating: **T_

_**Genre:** Family_

_**Cast: **Kyuhyun, Sungmin, semua anggota Super Junior yang berpartisipasi_

_**Pairing: **KyuMin_

_**Warning:** Brothership, OOC-ness, Typo(s), etc_

_**Summary: **Asal kalian tahu saja, dulu Kyuhyun dan aku belum begitu dekat seperti sekarang. Kalau diingat-ingat, hubungan kami berdua bahkan terlihat seperti kedua orang yang saling membenci._

_**Disclaimer: **Super Junior belongs to theirselves, but this fic belongs to me (Maria A.O.)  
><em>

_**Don't Like Don't Read, please!**_

* * *

><p>"Nah, apakah semua member sudah berkumpul?" tanya seseorang selaku leader dari Super Junior, Leeteuk hyung. Semua hanya menggangguk sebagai jawaban. Akupun hanya terdiam. '<em>Ada apa tiba-tiba kami dikumpulkan seperti ini?'<em> batinku.

Tentu saja ini aneh. Di saat aku dapat menikmati tidurku, tiba-tiba saja Wookie membangunkanku. Ada hal penting yang akan disampaikan Leeteuk _hyung_, katanya.

Jangan-jangan kami akan mendapatkan pekerjaan baru di saat kami sedang menikmati waktu kosong ini? Kumohon jangan, aku sudah terlalu lelah.

Baru saja aku berniat memejamkan mataku, sebuah suara yang berat sekaligus merdu menyapa telingaku. Ini bukanlah suara yang dimiliki oleh anggota Super Junior, bukan?

"_Annyeong_, Cho Kyuhyun _imnida._"

Aku segera mengadahkan kepalaku, melihat sesosok pria yang kelihatannya lebih muda dariku, dengan rambut ikal dan senyuman khasnya tersenyum kepada kami.

Hanya satu yang terpikirkan di benak kami. '_Siapa dia?_'

"Kalian pasti bingung dengan kehadiran _namja_ ini bukan?" ucap Leeteuk _hyung_ seolah-olah membaca isi pikiran kami.

"Kalian sudah pernah mendengar rumor bahwa grup kita akan ketambahan member baru bukan? _Chukkae_, itu bukanlah sekedar rumor belaka. Inilah member terakhir kita, Cho Kyuhyun. Dan dialah _maknae_ kita, bukan karena dialah member terakhir, melainkan karena umurnya paling muda di antara kita semua. Nah, Kyuhyun-_ah_, sapalah _hyungdeulmu_," lanjut Leeteuk panjang lebar.

Kami hanya mengangguk paham. Jadi, dialah yang termuda huh?

"Mari kita bekerja sama, _hyungdeul_!" Ucapnya semangat. Ternyata dia lucu juga ya, cocok sekali sebagai _maknae_!

"Lalu Kyuhyun-_ah_ akan sekamar dengan Sungmin-_ah_! Sungmin, hanya kamu seorang yang menempati kamarmu bukan?" Tanya Leeteuk_ hyung_ padaku. Akupun mengiyakannya. Lagipula Donghae sudah pindah kamar karena tidak tahan dengan ruangan serba _pink_-ku.

Ah, seketika saja aku teringat akan sesuatu. "Kyuhyun-_ssi_!" Panggilku ketika dia tengah mengangkat barang bawaannya, hendak memasukkannya ke dalam kamarku—yang akan menjadi kamar kami berdua.

"_Wae_ _hyung_? Ah, bolehkan aku memanggilmu _hyung_, Sungmin_-ssi_? Mengingat umurku lebih muda darimu?" Jawabnya sopan. Benar-benar _maknae_ idaman! Tampan, ramah dan sopan!

"Tentu saja boleh!" Balasku disertai anggukan. Dia pun tersenyum hangat, "_Hyung_ boleh memanggilku Kyuhyun kok."

Kurasa dia memiliki sifat yang terbuka ya, "Kyuhyun-_ah_… sebelumnya, warna apa yang kau sukai?" tanyaku, berharap bahwa warna yang dia sukai sama dengan warna favoritku.

"Biru, memangnya ada apa _hyung_?"

"Uuum…" Aku jadi ragu untuk mengatakannya. "Begini, warna kesukaanku itu merah muda."

"Lalu?"

"Kamarku didominasi warna itu, jika kau keberatan, kau dapat tidur sekamar dengan member lain kok, tenang saja," jawabku dengan senyuman, aku tidak ingin dia tinggal sekamar denganku sementara dia amat terganggu dengan barang-barang _pink_-ku.

"…"

Lho kok dia tidak menjawab?

"Kyu—"

Perlahan, dia menunjukkan senyumannya.

"Aku sama sekali tidak terganggu kok, mohon bantuannya ya _hyung_!" Ah, Kyuhyun memang _dongsaeng _yang baik dan ramah ya. Aku rasa aku akan menikmati hari-hariku dengannya sebagai _room mate_!

.

.

.

Kutarik lagi ucapanku!

Hari ini sudah genap sebulan Cho Kyuhyun bersama kami sebagai anggota Super Junior yang baru.

Tidak ada hambatan berarti yang dia dapatkan, seluruh E.L.F. mampu menerima kehadirannya dan bahkan jumlah E.L.F. bertambah karenanya. Mengingat suaranya yang merdu menambahkan kualitas lagu-lagu kami dan wajahnya yang tampan mampu menghipnotis _yeoja-yeoja_ di luar sana.

Seharusnya kami senang –tidak, seharusnya aku senang.

Tapi yang ada aku semakin dibuat sebal olehnya.

Memang sih dia tidak mempermasalahkan hobiku yang senang mengoleksi benda-benda berwarna _pink_ sehingga ruangan kami didominasi oleh warna tersebut, namun satu hal yang dapat kupastikan…

Cho Kyuhyun adalah _namja_ yang iseng!

Kurang dari sebulan saja, kami sudah menamainya _The Evil Magnae Cho Kyuhyun_. Tidak, kami tidak menamainya sembarang saja. Ini semua beralasan kok.

Dia sangatlah iseng! Dia suka mengerjai _hyungdeul_nya, membuat emosi saja. Namun semuanya dapat memaklumi kelakuannya, mungkin karena dia seorang _maknae_?

Sebenarnya, mungkin, bisa saja aku memakluminya seperti yang lain. Tapi jika saja mereka semua melihat kelakuannya di dalam kamar…

Dia selalu tidur malam hanya untuk menyelesaikan _game_nya, entah melalui laptopnya ataupun melalui PSPnya. _Starcraft_ nama _game_ itu, kalau tidak salah.

Dan entah dia menang atau kalah, tetap saja akan membuat keributan. Jika dia menang, dia akan menjerit gembira. Jika kalah, maka dia akan menjerit dengan penuh kekesalan. Itu saja sudah membuatku kaget setengah mati, apalagi dia selalu menjerit entah dalam suasana senang atau kesal ketika malam hari. Aku kan jadi tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak.

Lalu masalah tadi akan membuahkan masalah lain di pagi hari. Dia susah sekali dibangunkan. Dan dia selalu membuat pulau-pulau besar di atas bantalnya. Yah, itulah yang biasanya kau sebut dengan 'ngiler.' Menjijikkan saja.

Dan lagi, jika dia sudah bangun dan membenahi diri, dia akan melengos keluar kamar tanpa membereskan ranjangnya yang berantakan. Kurasa cara tidurnya benar-benar buruk. Lalu, akulah yang akan selalu membereskan ranjangnya itu. Memang dia pikir aku pembantu apa?

Diluar semua itu, aku paling sebal jika diacuhkan.

Apakah Kyuhyun sering mengacuhkanku? Tentu saja!

Dia adalah maniak _game _yang jika telah berkutat dengan _game,_ akan dengan mudah mengacuhkan segalanya.

Bahkan jika namanya kau panggil tiga kali, belum tentu dia akan menyahut.

Aku benar-benar bingung bagaimana harus mengurusnya, terlebih lagi aku _room mate_-nya. Tentu saja semua _member_ akan lebih menyerahkan tanggung jawab untuk menjaga sang _Evil Maknae_ kepadaku.

"_Hyung… Hyung_!"

Ah, aku melamun lagi. Ini karena si _maknae_ sial itu!

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku kembali sembari menolehkan kepalaku ke arah sumber suara.

"Kyuhyun belum bangun _hyung_. Dan makanan sudah hampir siap _hyung_, bangunkan dia ya!" Ucap Wookie kepadaku. Oh, Wookie-_ah_, apakah kamu tidak tahu kalau suasana hatiku selalu buruk kalau berhubungan soal _maknae_ iseng itu?

Melihat tidak adanya reaksi berarti dariku, Wookie pun memegang kedua tanganku, "Ayolah _hyung_," ucapnya dengan raut wajah yang memelas.

Haaah… kurasa aku benar-benar tidak bisa bebas dari Kyuhyun.

"Iya, iya. Aku mengerti," segeralah aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju ruangan kami. Tanpa mengetuk, aku segera membuka pintu kamar. Mungkin terkesan tidak sopan, apalagi terdapat orang di dalam ruangan itu. Tapi apa urusanku? Kamar ini juga kamarku. Dan beruntung sekali kalau orang itu bisa terbangun hanya dengan suara pintu yang terbuka, kan? Tapi kurasa itu mustahil deh.

Dan beginilah 'penampakan' yang kulihat sekarang…

Kyuhyun yang tengah tidur nyenyak— dengan 'pulau' besar di atas bantalnya. PSP yang masih menempel erat di tangannya. Kutebak dia bermain PSP semalaman dan tanpa sadar tertidur lelap. Lihatlah, PSP-nya mati, pasti baterainya habis, belum di-_charge._ Sementara selimut yang seharusnya menutupi tubuhnya tengah tertidur pula di atas lantai. Sungguh berantakan!

Huft…

Untunglah aku ini _hyung_ yang mencintai kerapian, jika tidak, tidak akan kubereskan juga ranjangmu Cho Kyuhyun!

Aku mendekatkan diriku ke ranjang Kyuhyun. _Namja_ itu masih belum tersadar dari tidurnya. Perlahan kuambil PSP-nya, bermaksud untuk men-_charge_ benda tersebut.

Ah, kenapa dia menggenggam benda hitam itu erat sekali sih? Kan jadi susah mengambilnya!

Saat aku berpikir untuk mengambil paksa benda hitam panjang tersebut, tiba-tiba saja…

'_Syut' 'Brugh'_

"_Y-YA_!" Teriakku keras. Bagaimana tidak, tiba-tiba saja _maknae_ tengik ini menarik lenganku dan membuatku terjatuh di atas ranjangnya, dan terlebih lagi, sekarang dia tengah melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggangku!

"C-Cho Kyuhyun! Bangunlah!" Panggilku seraya menepuk-nepuk pipinya yang putih itu.

Wah… tak kusangka kulitnya halus juga. Dan lagi, bulu matanya ternyata cukup lentik juga. Hanya di jarak seperti ini baru terlihat. Kusingkirkan beberapa rambutnya yang terjatuh dan menutupi matanya, tak pernah terbayang olehku bahwa wajahnya yang sedang tertidur lelap sungguh tampan…

_YA_! Lee Sungmin! Kau di sini untuk membangunkannya bukan? _Pabboya_!

"Kyuuuuu!" Aku semakin menggila untuk membangunkannya. Kuguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya kuat, sementara yang bersangkutan malah semakin memelukku erat.

Tanpa sadar, tubuhku menimpa PSP yang sejak tadi masih digenggam oleh Kyuhyun, menimbulkan suara '_krek'_ yang samar.

Tidak… jangan katakan kalau…

"Hyung!"

Eh? Akhirnya bocah ini bangun juga! Baru saja aku mau berdiri, tiba-tiba saja dia mendorongku hingga aku terjatuh.

'_Bruk'_

_Aigooo..._ bokongku sakit sekali! "_Ya_! Kenapa sih, Kyuhyun?"

"Sungmin _hyung_ yang kenapa! PSP-ku retak! _Hyung _tidak mendengar bunyinya ya?" Balasnya histeris. Hah? Jadi dia terbangun setelah mendengar bunyi sekecil itu sementara ketika kubangunkan tadi dia malah tetap tertidur lelap?

Dan lagi, sebelumnya dia yang menarikku dan memelukku, lalu seenaknya saja dia mendorongku hingga terjatuh, huh?

Aku kesal!

"Sudahlah! Urusi saja PSPmu itu! Yang penting aku sudah membangunkanmu! Cepatlah makan! Yang lain sudah menunggu!" Ucapku kesal. Benar sih aku yang salah, tetapi aku melakukannya secara tidak sengaja bukan? Tidak usah membentakku begitu!

'_BLAM'_

Kubanting pintu kamar kami dengan kekesalan yang memuncak. Anak itu benar-benar menyebalkan!

* * *

><p>Sejak kejadian itu, kami berdua tidak saling bertegur sapa. Kami hanya menunjukkan keakraban kami di depan publik. Setelah itu, menyebut nama masing-masing pun sebisa mungkin kami hindari.<p>

Walaupun kami tetap tinggal sekamar, aku tetap mengacuhkannya. Tetapi entah kenapa anak ini memang tidak bisa ditinggal sendiri. Dia selalu bangun telat, untung saja aku tetap bersedia membangunkannya. Tetapi aku hanya mengguncangkan tubuhnya saja, tidak berniat untuk memanggil namanya. Ingat, kami masih bertengkar!

Dan lagi, dia sering sekali melupakan jadwal makannya, apalagi jika sudah terhanyut dalam _game_ bodohnya itu. Aku tidak tega juga untuk membiarkannya bermain terus tanpa makan. Sehingga, biasanya aku selalu meninggalkan _note_ di meja yang terletak tepat di sebelah ranjangnya. Biasanya aku hanya menulis, _"Ingat waktu dan jangan lupa makan."_

Tulisan tadi tidak terlihat seperti aku mempedulikannya kan? Aku bukannya tidak peduli tapi… ah, aku memang tidak peduli kok!

Dan suatu hari, sebuah pertanyaan yang mengejutkan dilontarkan oleh salah satu _member_ kepadaku.

"_Hyung,_ sebenarnya apa sih yang terjadi antara _hyung _dan Kyuhyun?" Wookie memulai perbincangan dengan menanyaiku pertanyaan tersebut.

Sekarang kami tengah makan di _dorm_ bersama, sehabis tampil di acara _music show_. Semua _member_ memandangi aku dan Kyuhyun bergantian, sepertinya mereka juga penasaran.

Segera kuselesaikan kegiatan makanku.

"Aku sudah selesai. Terima kasih atas makanannya, Wookie," ucapku cepat dan segera melesat ke dalam kamar sebelum mereka sanggup mencegahku. Ah, aku malas menanggapi pertanyaan Wookie. Biarkan saja si _maknae_ itu yang menjawab.

.

.

.

Sudah sekitar 30 menit aku mengurung diri di kamarku. Sepertinya Kyuhyun sedang diinterogasi oleh member yang lain. Rasakan itu _maknae_!

"Sungmin _hyung_ itu…"

Eh? Samar-samar aku mendengarkan namaku disebut. Yang tadi itu suara Kyuhyun bukan?

Aku semakin menajamkan indra pendengaranku dan menempelkan telinga kananku di pintu. Berharap bisa menangkap pembicaraan mereka diam-diam.

"Kau kan _member_ baru, nah, _hyung_ yang paling kau sayangi siapa?" Kali ini suara Donghae yang terdengar. Dia pasti sedang menanyai Kyuhyun. Kalau pertanyaannya begini, aku yakin 100% bukan namakulah yang disebut.

"Uum… Sungmin _hyung_."

E-Eh? Aku? K-Kok bisa…

"Habis Sungmin _hyung_ selalu perhatian padaku. Yah, walaupun aku sering mengacuhkannya ketika bermain _Starcraft_ sih. Cuma Sungmin _hyung_ yang masih mau membereskan ranjangku tanpa mengeluh, padahal aku tahu kalau dia suka menghentakkan kakinya ketika membereskan ranjangku. Haha. Sungmin _hyung _juga rajin menyuruhku makan, yah, terkadang aku tolak sih, tapi Sungmin _hyung_ selalu tidak mempedulikan ucapanku dan segera menyeretku makan. Terkesan kasar sih, tapi aku merasa diperhatikan. Sikap Sungmin_ hyung_ yang perhatian membuatku seperti masih tinggal bersama _noona_-ku. Hehe."

Ya ampun, aku tidak pernah menyangka bahwa ternyata aku memiliki tempat yang khusus bagi Kyuhyun…

Aku memberanikan diriku untuk keluar dari kamar. Aku berjalan pelan-pelan dan menepuk punggung Kyuhyun yang masih duduk di kursi makan. Sepertinya tepat ketika mereka semua selesai makan, semua _member _segera melemparkan berbagai macam pertanyaan kepadanya. Hihi, jadi ingin melihatnya.

"S-Sungmin _hyung_…" ucap Kyuhyun pelan setelah menyadari bahwa yang menepuk punggungnya itu aku.

Aku mengembungkan pipiku dan mengerucutkan bibirku, tanda aku kesal. Tapi aku merasa wajahku panas. Entah mengapa ada sedikit perasaan senang di hatiku. Pasti saat ini wajahku dipenuhi dengan semburat-semburat merah tipis.

"Aku mendengarnya."

Kyuhyun terkejut. Wajahnya berubah pucat pasi. Hihi, sikapnya lucu sekali.

"Kau tahu, kau bukanlah _dongsaeng_ kesayanganku…"

Semua member menatapku tak percaya. Mungkin dipikiran mereka, aku jahat sekali sampai berani mengatakan hal itu, apalagi aku sudah mendengar ucapannya tadi.

"Habis kau ini suka iseng! Terkadang kau suka menyembunyikan barang-barang _pink_-ku! Kau juga jorok dan pemalas. Dan lagi kau sering sekali mengganggu tidurku yang nyenyak. Kau menyebalkan!"

Ucapanku terhenti setelah mengucapkan semua itu.

Bisa kulihat mimik wajah Kyuhyun yang berubah menjadi raut wajah yang bersedih.

"Dan yang paling membuatku sebal, aku tidak bisa membencimu. Aku juga tidak bisa mengacuhkanmu. Bahkan semakin aku mengacuhkanmu, tanpa sadar aku semakin sering mempedulikanmu."

"_H-Hyung_…"

Aku memerah, tanpa sadar aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke lantai yang kupijak. Tak sanggup menatap Kyuhyun. Tapi bagaimana reaksinya saat ini ya? Aku penasaran…

Aku pun mengangkat wajahku pelan. Terlihat wajah Kyuhyun yang tengah menatapku dengan ekspresi…

Yang lucu…?

"Hmmph! Haha! Ekspresi wajahmu lucu sekali!" Tawaku segera meledak saat itu juga. Aku tidak mempedulikan tatapan aneh yang ditujukan padaku oleh para _member_. Wajahnya sungguh lucu sih!

Tanpa sadar, Kyuhyun pun tersenyum –ah tidak, mungkin lebih tepat, menyeringai?

'_Grek,_' Bunyi kursi yang bergeser terdengar. Tanda bahwa Kyuhyun telah berdiri dari duduknya, dia berjalan mendekatiku.

"Jadi, aku ini juga _dongsaeng_ kesayangan _hyung _kan?"

_Glek_

Mataku terbelalak. Ba-bagaimana dia bisa menyimpulkan hal itu?

'_Blush_,' wajahku memanas, pasti sudah semerah tomat sekarang! Ah, aku malu!

Aku segera berlari dengan cepat menuju kamarku dan menutupi seluruh tubuhku di bawah selimut. Se-seharusnya aku tidak mengucapkan kalimat memalukan tadi!

'_Krieet_,' ah, terdengar suara pintu kamar yang dibuka. Pasti ada yang masuk ke kamar. Aku tidak mau jadi bual-bualan seluruh _member_! Lebih baik aku berpura-pura tidur saja!

"_Hyung_…" S-Suara itu… Kyuhyun?

Tapi aku tidak berani menatapnya saat ini. Pasti wajahku akan bertambah merah. Jadi aku tetap bersembunyi di bawah selimutku. "_Hyung_ serius dengan ucapan _hyung _tadi?"

Apa dia meragukanku? Bahkan aku sampai memerah karena mengucapkan kalimat itu! Harusnya dia percaya kan?

"_Pabbo_! Tentu saja aku serius!" Balasku sedikit marah karena tidak dipercaya. Aku semakin mengeratkan kepalanku pada selimut yang masih menutupi tubuhku. Aku masih tidak berani untuk menatapnya.

'_Drt_,' Ranjangku sedikit bergeser, menandakan adanya seseorang yang menaiki ranjangku. Kyuhyun kah?

"_Hyung_…" Bisiknya tepat di telingaku, walaupun masih tertutupi oleh selimut tebal, tapi aku masih dapat mendengar suara beratnya itu. Wajahku memanas lagi. Aduh, entah kenapa jika berhubungan dengan anak ini, wajahku cepat memerah!

"Aku sangat menyayangi _hyung_!"

Dengan berani aku bergelut keluar dari selimut tebalku, aku ingin melihat wajahnya ketika mengucapkan hal itu kepadaku. Dari ucapannya tadi, aku dapat merasakan ketulusannya.

"B-Benarkah Kyu?"

"Benar _hyung_! Sungmin _hyung_ adalah _hyung_ kesayanganku!"

Padahal aku selalu bersikap kasar padanya, tapi dia masih menjadikanku _hyung_ kesayangannya?

Aku segera merengkuh tubuh kurusnya ke dalam pelukanku. "Kau juga _dongsaeng_ kesayanganku, Kyu." Balasku dengan tersenyum. Sungguh, aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai _dongsaeng_ kesayanganku sekarang.

Akhirnya kami tertidur sambil berpelukan, dan itu kami lakukan dengan kesadaran penuh. Hubungan kami pun semakin dekat setelah kejadian tersebut dan dia semakin bermanja padaku.

Aku jadi mengerti, sikap-sikapnya yang menyebalkan itu semata-mata hanya untuk membuatku memperhatikannya. Hihi, taktik yang cerdas, Kyuhyunnie.

Sampai sekarang hubungan kami pun semakin akrab. Sampai-sampai hubungan _hyung_ dan _dongsaeng_ ini berkembang menjadi jalinan cinta.

Cho Kyuhyun, _maknae_ Super Junior, sekaligus _dongsaeng _kesayanganku. Dan lebih dari semua itu, dialah _namjachingu_ tercintaku.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**_Annyeong_! Maria _imnida_! Aku pendatang baru di fandom Screenplays dan ini adalah _fiction _pertamaku di fandom ini! :D**

**_Please be easy with me_! ^^**

**Judulnya tidak mencerminkan isinya? Maaf, aku memang kurang pandai memilih judul! _Mianhae, readerdeul! _**

**Maaf juga kalau ceritanya abal. Aku masih dalam tahap pembelajaran. ;A; Ide cerita pasaran? Maaf, aku kurang kreatif. ;w; Kenapa brothership dan bukannya yaoi/shounen-ai ya? Aku juga tidak tau, tiba-tiba hasilnya sudah begini. ._. Dan apakah menurut readerdeul cerita ini kepanjangan? Menurutku sih begitu, namun semoga tetap membuat readerdeul senang dan tidak bosan. ^^**

**Oh iya, aku ini KMS (KyuMin Shipper) :D namun aku bukan E.L.F, aku ini V.I.P! :D aku hanya menyukai pairing ini saja, tapi aku tidak membenci Super Junior kok. ;w;b Jadi, tidak apa-apa bukan kalau aku menulis tentang _pairing_ ini, _readerdeul_? ;_;**

**Jadi, bisakah _readerdeul_ memberikan komentar, kritik dan saran melalui _review_? :D _Review_ akan sangat membantu dalam membuat _fanfiction-fanfictionku_ selanjutnya! ^^**

**_Gomawo_ sudah membaca _fict_ ini! _Annyeong_~ :D **


End file.
